Regalo de Navidad
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Mini historia de Navidad de los tres hermanos de la arena, es bastante corto pero spero q os gste mandad reviews plis


_**Regalo de Navidad**_

Recuerdo que se trataba de una Navidad más sin nieve, pero con un frío implacable, la temperatura en el desierto desciende varios grados bajo 0. El día de antes a Navidad hubo un incidente, mi hermano Gaara se durmió ante mi responsabilidad y la de Kankurô, fue un terrible error, en cuanto se durmió un Shukaku sediento de sangre se apoderó de su cuerpo, a penas pudimos reaccionar, ya q en el momento en q nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, había lanzo a Kankurô contra la pared de la habitación con una oleada de arena y a mí estaba estrangulándome con una mano tan bien de arena. En esos instantes no sabía q hacer, estaba aterrorizada, apenas podía respirar, yo estaba llorando pidiéndole a Gaara casi en un inaudible grito q me soltara. Pero lo único q alerto a los guardias q llamaron a nuestro padre para q viniese fue el golpe de Kankurô contra la pared. Cuando papá llegó recuerdo q consiguió despertar a Gaara, y el pobre cuando vio a Kankurô acurrucado contra la pared temblando y a mí aprisionada en aquella inmensa mano estranguladora de arena empezó a llorar, justo en ese momento la mano se disolvió y se convirtió en mera arena, Gaara lloraba pidiendo perdón por lo q nos había hecho diciendo que él no había sido, pero papá le agarro y se lo llevó con él. A la mañana siguiente Kankurô oyó a unos guardias comentar que Gaara había sido encerrado en una de las celdas del sótano del despacho del Kazekage y que con suerte lo sacarían de allí al atardecer, cuando me contó aquello con una cara de miedo me quede de piedra. ¿De verdad papá había encerrado allí a Gaara? En un momento de despiste de los guardias Kankurô y yo nos colamos en el sótano y vimos a Gaara abrazado a sus piernas llorando y temblando. Cuando lo ví así mi corazón se encogió, por mucho q me hubiese intentado estrangular, él era mi hermano, además al igual que Kankurô tenía la sensación de q en realidad no había sido Gaara el que había hecho aquello. Después de comer soltaron a Gaara, nosotros intentamos ir a verle, pero papá no nos dejó, en cuanto apareció Gaara estrujando la mini capita de su atuendo con los ojos enrojecidos papá mando enviarle a casa de nuestra tía para alejarle de nosotros, dijo q iría allí nada más caer la noche, y q mientras tanto, permanecería encerrado y completamente aislado en una habitación en el ala oeste de la casa. Kankurô y yo nos sentimos extrañados, sabíamos lo que había hecho, lo que nos había hecho mejor q nadie, pero sin embargo no queríamos q nos separasen de él, x lo q cada uno le preparó un regalo de Navidad, aquello que nos resultaba más preciado, para Kankurô lo más preciado era una caja de pinturas con las que a veces se pintaba la cara, y lo más preciado para mí era un pequeño osito pardo de peluche, lo envolvimos todo y fuimos al ala oeste para intentar ver a Gaara, pero de nuevo nos prohibieron verle. Tras ver q no nos iban a dejar de ningún modo verle fuimos a pedirle a papá si antes de que se fuese a casa de nuestra tía podíamos darle sus regalos de Navidad, papá se extraño de q quisiéramos darle algún regalo x navidad, pero aceptó. X un momento cuando ya veíamos q sacaban a Gaara de la casa y aún no le habíamos dado los regalos pensamos q papá nos había engañado, que no nos dejaría dárselos, pero de repente un guardia vino a buscarnos para ir a ver a Gaara, Kankurô y yo fuimos corriendo llevando los regalos muy apretados entre los brazos, Gaara cuando nos vio acercarnos corriendo bajo la mirada, pensaba que íbamos a insultarle, pero cuando Kankurô le tendió su regalo Gaara le miró sorprendido y lo abrió con ansias, no esperaba aquello, y cuando vio q eran las pinturas favoritas de Kankurô y le vio sonriéndole y q le puso la mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo Gaara abrió más los ojos, no se creía lo q estaba pasando; y cuando le di yo mi regalo y lo abrió y se encontró mi peluche, aquel q siempre le decía q no tocara xq era mío, me miró con los ojos reteniendo unas lágrimas, antes de que los guardias nos apartaran de él para llevarnos de nuevo al edificio abrazamos muy fuerte a un Gaara con la carita más llorosa y una sonrisa tímida. Cuando x fin nos separamos de él Gaara nos miró sonriente y se fue junto a los guardas mientras Kankurô y yo observábamos junto a otro guardia como se alejaba de nuestras vidas.


End file.
